


[授翻] You Are The Qliphoth of My Eye

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing, Twincest, a controversial take on dante's fascination with strawberry sundae, also i hunger for gentle!vergil so
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “我再也不想听‘双子’和‘罗曼’出现在同一个句子了。”——尼禄，二十几岁，有点后悔阻止了自己的父亲和叔叔杀死对方。（或者：但丁因为自己对维吉尔新生的感情而晕头转向。）





	[授翻] You Are The Qliphoth of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are The Qliphoth of My Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461240) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> DMC属于卡普空  
> 这篇小说的设定背景在遥远的将来，那时所有人都已经解决了他们的问题，可以好好相处了。  
> 这里还有 yupingsan 为本文创作的 短漫（https://yupingsan.tumblr.com/post/184500622912/some-doodles-i-did-based-on-you-are-the-qliphoth）

但丁盯着天花板。

说真的，他的视线模糊一片，甚至看不太清天花板。莫里森带的饮料不管是什么，都强劲到能撂倒半魔。但丁心里暗暗记下要从他那里多要点酒，同时禁止他所有的同事在他家里办派对。（他因为想象要办另一场所谓庆祝派对的惨相而发抖，就他所知，甚至有一两个恶魔开的派对都比昨天晚上那场强。）

但丁半靠在床头，想要理清思路。就在这时他才意识到，床的另一边，在白色的被单下，有一团可疑的凸起。通过它规律的起落可以看出这是个活物。但丁小心翼翼地抓起黑檀木，他可不敢毁掉为他准备的惊喜，但同时也不想让恶魔爪子抓花自己的脸。

快速掀掉被单后，但丁转过身，在床的另一边发现了——他的双胞胎兄弟。

哈，这可不寻常。

倒不是说维吉尔睡在他房间里很不同寻常，（维吉尔的房间是他们之前狂欢聚会的不幸受害者之一），而是维吉尔在但丁醒着的时候仍在睡。

但丁转向他的咖啡桌去看闹钟，凌晨三点四十。已经是可以被认为起得很早而不是熬夜到天明的时间了。但丁为这隐含的意思咧嘴笑起来。

但丁得一分！

这是他们之间孩子气的游戏，但既然他们错过了能玩幼稚游戏的童年，但丁兴高采烈地将这当做对他和维吉尔失落过往的弥补。

尽管但丁乐于现在就向维吉尔炫耀，但他决定一直坚持到早上。现在，他只想享受胜利的果实。毕竟，这可是难得一见的风景。维吉尔从他记事起就是他们两中起得更早的那个，就算但丁第一个醒来，他也会马上跟着起床。他的兄弟从童年时起就不愿显露出哪怕一刻的软弱。

但丁小心地拨弄维吉尔的刘海，让头发散下来，盖在他的额头上。他不想冒险弄醒维吉尔，然后被串成烤肉串，尽管他之前的小动作本应已经让他被插穿了。但丁看着他熟睡的哥哥露齿而笑，维吉尔仍没醒来，一动不动。而这意味着但丁可以在他哥哥沉沉睡去时随心所欲。

但丁差点忍不住笑出声。他开始蓄力，要让维吉尔为总是抱怨他“别流口水，要么就回自己房间去睡。醒来就看到你这幅样子真让人不悦”付出代价。

（多么大意啊，兄弟。但丁耳语道。）

但丁捧着维吉尔的脸颊。噢，该做什么呢？但丁有那么多主意，却没有足够的时间一一实施。

然后不可思议的一幕发生了。

“哼嗯。”

但丁的心脏停跳了片刻。

维吉尔转过脸来靠向了他的触摸。他骄傲，固执的大哥，弱者才被感情支配观点的忠实信徒，要是醒着可能会把但丁的手切片，现在却靠向了他的触碰。

（突然之间一股莫名骚动的感觉填满了他的胸膛）。

但丁发现自己盯着兄长，在黑暗的房间里，维吉尔银色的发丝闪耀如同启明星，散落的头发围绕着他的脸像是相框。维吉尔看起来全然放松，没了平时的皱眉和轻蔑的凝视，维吉尔看起来……

好美，他心想，紧跟着什么鬼。

但丁立刻远离他的兄弟。莫里森给他的天知道是什么的玩意一定搞坏了他的脑袋。

当然，没必要钻牛角尖，这时候就该再喝点酒冷静冷静。或许莫里森在那场骚乱后还有点酒剩下。

 

 

 

 窝在Devil May Cry的客厅，但丁用沙发抱枕把自己埋了起来。他开始觉得早起是个错误，这么多乱七八糟的想法只会让他的头更疼，而他哥哥的瞪视造成的损害甚至比他的想法还糟。

“如果你还没休息好，早起又有什么意义？”

“意义就是，我打败了你，还是在你擅长的领域。”但丁坏笑。

维吉尔啧舌，他的额头浮起青筋。“你一定是对胜利渴慕成狂，才会被这么无关紧要的胜利取悦。”维吉尔召来阎魔刀，用她指着但丁。“但无所谓，我用一场晨间较量就能轻松打败你。”

“和宿醉的人打架可不公平。”

“人生从不公平，但丁。”

“这倒是。”

但丁在抱枕堆里陷得更深，他知道这无动于衷的语气会惹恼维吉尔。他本以为维吉尔会把他丢到后院去，但这没发生。相反，维吉尔在他身边坐下，他的双生哥哥拔刀出鞘，然后开始打磨她。但丁等着维吉尔向他要求一个解释，但他的哥哥保持着沉默，房间里只有吊扇的嗡嗡声和擦拭阎魔刀的声响。

但丁不知所措，维吉尔甚至没费心问问他发生了什么这件事让他坐立难安，那他就自己问。“你不打算让我讲讲自己为什么这样吗？”

“你准备好了就会告诉我。”维吉尔的语调令人惊讶的平静。

“那要是我不呢？”

“和你不同，但丁，我不是个紧逼不放的人。”

但丁朝维吉尔丢了个抱枕，却被他轻松躲开。他想要让自己看起来像是被惹火了，但是却无法否认心底升起的快活泡泡。

 

 

 

但丁以为没什么能让他惊讶。他错了。

这么久以来，他都以为爱意会像是一辆撞上他的卡车，但它其实更像一个灯泡。灯泡一直在那里，却从没被点亮，直到现在。

又是另一个莫里森介绍的烦人任务。又一个“一个强大的恶魔正在骚扰无辜的百姓，他们需要你的帮助，但丁”类型的任务。只不过这次不是平民，而是军队遇上麻烦。而且也没有什么强大的恶魔，他们实际上也不知道是什么在作怪。莫里森说不知是什么在阻止空军基地的飞机起飞，而没有能起飞的飞机，空军除了头衔什么也不是。

最初但丁想要拒绝这个任务，有可能是军队那方面的问题，就像他们现在大多数的案子一样。但是莫里森那边的线人说他们开展过调查，却没发现任何异常。更有趣的，莫里森说，是这项委托的来源。委托来自欧洲城邦，维格利德。显而易见的是，维格利德曾是两大崇拜恶魔教派的大本营。

这引起了双胞胎的兴趣，这会不会是过去的遗留问题呢？

双胞胎决定一起接下委托。上一次有个崇拜恶魔的城市，一座巨大的雕塑伪装真神在天上乱飞，碰上这样的任务可不能掉以轻心。

维格利德有点像佛杜那。它们都有文艺复兴风格的建筑和牧师/修女风格的服装潮流，都像是与外部世界隔绝。但到此为止，其他再无相同之处。没有教团军队逼迫市民按他们的意愿行事，市民们只是想穿成那样。以及，没有强大的恶魔。只有一些杂鱼穿过次元裂缝来到这边，没有刀剑解决不了的问题。

“我已经收下了我们的佣金，可以走了。”维吉尔向他走来，右手抓着棕色的信封，左手拿着阎魔刀。但丁吹了一声口哨，想要去拿信封，维吉尔却让它消失在了空气里。

“你至少有数过吧？”

“和你不同，但丁，我总是对佣金非常仔细。”维吉尔看起来被逗乐了，“别担心，我没忘记你的那份。”

但丁发出挫败的吼声。

他们和基地主管快速道了个别，这次的工作结束得比他们当中任何一个想象得都快。在乘火车回家前，他们还有两天空闲，但但丁已经急着想要回去。维格利德作为一座历史悠久的城市实在是太无聊了。倒不是说他想要有个强大的恶魔带来浩劫，只是但丁以为会有些更有意思的事情发生。

维吉尔却有不同的意见。但丁能感觉到他的双胞胎兄弟期待着造访城市图书馆，而这让他更想回家了。或许但丁应该偷走阎魔刀，把自己传送回Devil May Cry。但丁在佛杜那那段短暂拥有阎魔刀的时间里从没试过用它开个传送门，但要是维吉尔能激发叛逆的力量（并使但丁第一次魔人化，啊，回忆），那么但丁也能用阎魔刀开传送门，对吧？

“闷闷不乐可不是斯巴达后裔所为，但丁。”

但丁哼了一声。“跟你儿子说这个吧。”

“就我观察，你比尼禄更像小孩。”

“你想打架吗？”

但丁摆好架势，召唤来魔剑。维吉尔轻蔑地看着他展露的敌意，好像在嘲笑但丁竟然想要激怒他。但他仍然召来了阎魔刀，做出攻击的姿势。两柄刀刃碰撞在一起。

但丁是先攻击的那个，他直冲维吉尔而去，但直白的攻击对他的兄长起不到作用。维吉尔传送至但丁上方，向下劈斩。他的刀也没能碰到但丁，相反，他的刀击中了一墙硬化的红魂。墙壁立刻倒坍了，在裂隙间，维吉尔看到但丁眼里的闪光。他试着和但丁拉开距离，看来已经看穿了但丁的计划，但为时已晚。上千的尖锐红魂已经包围了维吉尔，并开始攻击他。

“这就是我们为什么该给你搞来更多的恶魔装备。”但丁用他的三头犬之王轻松滑行。维吉尔堪堪躲开向地面的攻击，而但丁并不浪费时间，他快速装备上卡瓦利埃，把维吉尔打上了天。他听到了一声撞上石头的巨大响声，但当他跑去查看时，却不见维吉尔的踪影。

有个尖尖的东西戳着但丁的后颈。“剑用得差到需要用其他的武器了？”维吉尔扫去肩膀上的尘土，阎魔刀仍直直指着但丁。

但丁翻着白眼。“我会好好享受踢你屁股的。”但丁装备上炎魔，他们再次战成一团。

或许过去了几小时，又或许只有几分钟，但丁才不在乎。他们可以花几天对战，而但丁甚至不会发现时间的流逝。他们一起做任何事但丁都不会发现时间流逝，只要是维吉尔和他一起（而且没有那一整套“我需要更多力量顺便毁灭个世界”的哑谜），但丁就不会在乎。因为尽管发生了那么多，但丁还是不得不承认，他们让彼此完整。维吉尔是黑夜之于他的白昼，是平静之于他的风暴，他们两人是彼此存在的原因。

（但丁这才意识到直到维吉尔回到他身边，他才真的感觉活了过来）。

倒不是说他想要输。

但或许他应该在别的时机意识到这一点。因为突然，他的最后一击被轻易破解，而他狠狠摔到了地上。

他听到阎魔刀被收入鞘的声音。“我们平局了。”维吉尔宣布。

“你是从我早起那次开始算的吗？”但丁猛地站起来，“嗷！你还真是爱我！”

维吉尔只给了他一个怒气冲冲的眼刀。他的兄长转过身背对但丁走开。但丁紧跟其后，突然感到满心怀念。维吉尔尴尬的时候总是不善言辞。

（又是一股奇怪却熟悉的温暖感觉从他心底升起）。

维吉尔半转过脸，仍然大步向前。“我知道这个任务已经无可挽回地无趣，但是请你控制一下自己。”

这让但丁很是惊讶，“你看出来了？”

“是的，但是我不会用阎魔刀带我们两回家的，我们还是按照计划，乘坐火车回去。”

“小气鬼。”

“阎魔刀不是你的专属交通工具，这座城市的次元壁垒非常薄弱，我并不想冒险让大群恶魔涌入。”

“听起来是个私人问题。”

维吉尔面对但丁，扬起一边的眉毛。但丁也扬起一边眉毛回击。不知怎的，变成了一场“谁能摆出最让人火大表情”的大赛，直到维吉尔泄出一声轻笑。但丁因为维吉尔这个他所见过的最温暖的微笑而屏住了呼吸。

“把你的手给我，但丁。”

但丁照做了，但他没想到维吉尔会牵着他继续前进。

但丁的声音哽在喉头，“什——你——你是谁？你对我哥哥做了什么？！”

“你不喜欢牵手了吗？”

维吉尔或许说的是他们的童年。让他尴尬的是，但丁喜欢吸引维吉尔的注意。他的哥哥总是喜欢一人去城里冒险，把但丁一个人留在家里。倒不是说但丁没有其他的朋友，但是自己的哥哥不想和他分享这样的时刻总是很让人不爽。

（不过他表现得确实挺烦人的。）

但是当维吉尔牵着他的手，让但丁跟着他去往无论何处，那些积累的不满愤懑都会立刻消失。即使那些地方总是让但丁觉得无聊，而他也不会忘记大声说出来自己的抗议（他得维持形象呢），他们两个都知道这不过是虚张声势。但丁喜欢和维吉尔一起消磨时间，而维吉尔也是，尽管他每次都发誓再也不带但丁出去玩，下次还是会继续这样做。

他从没想过维吉尔会记得这些，在维吉尔做过那些事情之后，只是这件事就已经足够让但丁原谅他（不是说他还没原谅他）。

但丁紧紧抓着维吉尔的手，他的胸口快要涨开。热度爬上他的脸颊，头脑里的闪亮灯泡再次点亮。

他已经四十了，见鬼，早过了多愁善感的年纪。

“如果你不怕走丢，那我猜牵手也没什么用处。但是等到我们走到广场再分开，好吗？”

他希望维吉尔会绕个远路，三十分钟转瞬即逝。

 

 

 

那之后一切如常。他们醒来，一起吃早餐，打架，接活，然后或许再打一架。最后他们在同一张床上入睡，因为维吉尔的房间还是一团糟。

要说什么改变了的话，那就是但丁对维吉尔的所有行为都变得超级敏感。

他从没意识到维吉尔总是触碰他，只要一有机会。在他们并肩而行时，他的手背会擦过但丁的。在他们给对方递东西时，手指总会在他的上留连一两秒。在他想叫但丁时总会拍拍他的肩膀。如果他没法触碰到但丁，维吉尔就会靠向他，身体倾向他或者仅仅歪一下头。

但丁希望维吉尔多多少少知道了他的心思，而这就是他的回应。但维吉尔大概只是渴望感觉到他人的存在。毕竟他在地狱里待了二十年，而恶魔们可不以喜欢搂搂抱抱著称。至于为什么只是针对但丁？但丁是维吉尔最熟悉的人。要是他这么对蕾蒂或者翠西，她们会阉了他。尼禄更是如此。妮可大概会觉得很逗乐，但是话说回来，妮可是个怪咖。

但丁保持着沉默。如果维吉尔知道但丁意识到了这点，肯定会立刻停止所有的触碰。但丁不会让这发生的，他对现在的状况很是满意。

“但丁，电话。”他的肩膀被拍了一下，但丁转过头，他的胡茬和头发擦过那只苍白的手，看到了身后的维吉尔。“是山顶那些豪宅之一打来的。他们想要给女儿的生日派对找警卫。”

“那些有钱的混球，哈？”但丁窃笑。“让我猜猜，有恶魔想要绑架他们的女儿换取赎金？”

“猜对了。”

“太没创意了。”但丁呼出一口气，“报酬呢？”

“够付三个月的账单。”

“这个我喜欢！”但丁竖起两根拇指，“这活我们接定了！”

“我想也是。已经给我们两租好燕尾服了。”

“太好了！”但丁欢呼。但是他的快活情绪在看到维吉尔沉下的表情时立刻消失了，一波恐慌席卷了他。“维吉？”

维吉尔继续打量着他，目光看起来像是在评估。然后他伸手捏住但丁的下巴，将它左右偏转，就像是在寻找什么。但丁因为紧张而吞咽。

“你看起来真够吓人的。”维吉尔突然评价。

“这还，”但丁深吸了一口气，“真够伤人的。”他假装痛哭。他还以为是什么重要的事情困扰着维吉尔，“是说我的胡茬吗？我在尝试留胡子。”

“事实上，是你的整张脸。”

但丁噘嘴。“还真是一针见血。”

“我们得把你打理得体。”维吉尔说，“去浴室，我会给你剃须。”

但丁立刻意识到了这是个多糟糕的注意，几个周前或许不算什么，但现在……

“我自己就可以。你只需要确保我们的战甲准时到达就好。”

“我给你刮胡子会更快一点。”维吉尔坚持，完全没理解但丁的暗示。“你的头发也该剪了，我来会更容易。”

维吉尔在这种时候真是蠢得无可救药，但丁被挫败感吞没。“我一直给自己剪头发剃胡子，一点问题都没有，我不需要你来做这些。”

“但丁！”维吉尔打断他，语调表明这个话题已经结束了。“去浴室。”

但丁照做了。

 

 

 

维吉尔的手冰冷地贴着他的皮肤，但丁猜这是否和他的冰元素有关，又或者是因为泡沫，还是因为他们贴得这么近，但丁自己脸上升起的热度。

说实话，让维吉尔靠他这么近太糟了。他双胞胎兄弟的脸占据了他的视野，尽管他享受这美景（他确实享受，或许还有点过于享受了），但丁希望这一切快点结束，再看见维吉尔丰满的粉色嘴唇一次就会把他逼疯。

但丁倒是很想不顾后果地贴上那对嘴唇，但他清楚自己不能冒着毁掉他们关系的风险做这样的傻事，他能做的只有忍耐，抵抗出卖他的涌上的热潮和他剧烈的心跳。

“刮完了。”

终于，但丁松了一口气。

“好极了，”但丁对着镜子自恋起来，他的头发剪短了，在肩膀以上，没了那些胡茬看起来也清爽多了。如果但丁给自己打分，那他就是从帅变成了帅呆了（“你顶多是个差劲。”“那你也是，我们两长着一样的脸！”“这不仅仅看脸，但丁。”）

尽管他很想再好好欣赏下自己的脸，但眼下有比他外表更重要的事情，而为了解决这件棘手的事情，他得把维吉尔送得越远越好。“谢啦，维吉。我要，呃，”但丁四下张望，想要找个理由，“洗澡了。”

让但丁高兴的是，维吉尔看起来相信了。“好吧，我去为任务做些准备。”

“太好了！再次谢谢你现在出去吧掰——”但丁迅速地把维吉尔赶出去关在了门外，他背靠着浴室门缓缓滑坐在地，把脸埋进膝盖，心脏跳得像是要蹦出胸膛。

但丁向下看了一眼，发出了悲鸣。

他硬了。

 

 

 

不是吹牛，但丁大概是如何做出可笑错误决定领域的王者（除了意外当老爸，这是维吉尔的错。）。他本应该在房间里借酒消愁，而不是坐在Devil May Cry的桌子前头，但是他就是拒绝不了（莫里森用来放倒他的酒）Hot Shot的诱惑。现在他自食恶果，接受着尼禄亲切的瞪视。

“又来了？”

“我想和你老爸上床。”

他活该被一拳揍在脸上。

尼禄戴上了Punch Line，在义肢和尼禄的胳膊连接时发出金属清脆的咔哒声比平时恐怖了一千倍。“我会给你个机会让你收回那句话。”

“你该在你揍我前说那句话好吗。”但丁碰了碰他肿胀的脸颊，痛得地狱一样。

“那么？”尼禄再次激活了Punch Line，但丁耸了耸肩。

“我不知道你想让我说什么，小子。要是刚刚说得不清楚，那我这次说详细点：我想要把他扫倒在地然后抱到楼上，他会踢我，咬我，但是我会用吻让他安静。我想要把他放在我们的床上，然后慢慢吻他，用手指梳理他的头发。我想要把他推倒，把他绑在我们的床上。我想要在脱掉他衣服时在他身体上留下一串吻，让他浑身颤抖，我想让他在我——”

“好吧，闭嘴。我不是让你讲你的性幻想。”尼禄按摩着自己的额头，“你是认真的，是不是？”他听起来在责怪但丁。

“我一直很认真，尼禄。”

“哈。哈。”讥讽的干笑。

尼禄躺倒，长长地叹息。这需要消化一段时间。尼禄这辈子见了不少的烂事，但是乱伦半魔同时还是他的家人确实不是其中之一。

他毫不迟疑地抓起一瓶Hot Shot，一口气喝光了半瓶。他的表情像是被自己的内脏吸向内部。“你该死的到底怎么喝下去的？！”

“你能喝醉？”但丁含糊不清地说，“你到能喝醉的年龄了吗？”

“我到合法年龄了，混蛋。我的人类血统也更多，记得吗？”

尼禄在讨论他的血统，但不知怎的刺痛了但丁，他做了个鬼脸。

在晕眩缓解些后，尼禄再次开口。“好吧，我准备好了。”他深吸了一口气，“所以是什么让你——”尼禄退缩了，他没法把操和爸放在同一个句子里，这对他可怜的灵魂来说太超过了。“——得出了这个结论？”

“嗷，尼禄是在问他是怎么来的吗？”

“别让我用Buster Arm打烂你的头，老家伙。就，在我后悔前告诉我。”

而他确实后悔了。

他后悔问了，不，他后悔在邪恶之树顶上阻止他们杀死彼此，那样他就不用在这里听他的叔叔哭着讲述对他父亲的单相思了（这句子真的太诡异了）。

“稍微控制一下，你又不是个小孩子了！”尼禄吐槽。

“我知道！”但丁回喷，“那你有什么建议？直接走过去跟他说，‘来操吧。’？”

“对啊！”

“他会把小叛逆切下来的！”但丁哀鸣。上帝，或者不管是上面的哪位，但丁在喝醉的时候也太烦人了。“我不止想和他上床，我想要和他做爱。”

“我会假装没听到你管你的屌叫小叛逆。”尼禄一头撞上桌子。“听着，但丁。我不在乎你怎么做，但是你得和他解决这问题，好吗？要不然我就把阎魔刀偷走然后把你们丢进另一个次元。”

尼禄又灌下一瓶。他会宿醉到明天但他不在乎，他现在只想永远消除自己的记忆。

 

 

 

“尼禄。”

“嗯？”

“谢了。”

“没事。”

“我没救了，是吗？”

“是啊。”

“我猜也是。我只是不知道该怎么办，他的脸本身就让我欲火焚身了。”

尼禄露出震惊的表情。“恶心！你们两他妈完全长着一样的脸好吗！”

但丁的表情告诉尼禄他就是那个意思，尼禄早该料到。

“还有他的恶魔形态，你看过了吗，尼禄？太美了，他还有条尾巴，真想知道是什么感觉，让它插进我屁——”

够了！尼禄受够了！他冲出Devil May Cry，而且再也不要回去了。他会继续在房车里过活，即使那意味着要忍受妮可的二手烟，但至少不用因为想象自己的爸爸和叔叔做爱而毁掉大脑。

 

 

 

但丁在维吉尔的瞪视中醒来。

这是个梦吗？他还在睡着？这不可能是真的。维吉尔绝不会让他在自己的大腿上睡着。或许他已经死了？正常人会因为酒精中毒而死，或许Hot Shot也足够杀死他了。

“但丁，清醒过来。”维吉尔捏了捏鼻梁。但丁因为头痛而呻吟，他缓缓睁开眼睛，而维吉尔仍然在低头盯着他。所以这不是个梦。他确实在自己双胞胎哥哥的大腿上睡着了。

（他会回味这瞬间的）。

但丁环顾四周，想要唤醒回忆。他想起来自己在尼禄跑走后在桌子上睡着了，而现在他睡在沙发上，说明大概是维吉尔把他搬过来的，但是尼禄呢？

“尼禄在你房间睡着。我听到他胡言乱语着你，我和受精神创伤，想要详细讲讲吗？”

但丁不爽地说，“下次训练我要狠狠踢他的屁股。”

“等你醒酒再说吧。我们不能毁了剩下的那个房间。”维吉尔帮但丁坐起来，递过来一杯水。“喝掉。”

但丁照做了，然后再次躺倒在维吉尔的大腿上。维吉尔没有反对，相反，他轻柔地抚摸但丁的头皮。“从现在起酒精被禁止了。”

“同意。我的头快要裂开了。”

“那么睡吧，我会看着你的。”

“哼嗯。”

但丁在维吉尔怀抱里更深地蜷缩起来，他的眼皮随着维吉尔的每次抚摸变得越来越重。

“我领先一分了。”维吉尔低语，但丁轻笑，当然这也算是一次比赛了。

“我可不确定，哥哥。”但丁睡眼迷离地瞥了他一眼，“我认为这是我的…一次……胜利。”

维吉尔迷惑的表情是他完全睡着前看到的最后景象。

 

 

 

帕蒂这些天总在Devil May Cry晃悠。这个小鬼（“我十八岁了，才不是小鬼！”）自顾自地成为了Devil May Cry的兼职秘书。她甚至自顾自地从他的收入里划走了工资，却分文不碰维吉尔的那份。但丁有次抱怨了她的不公，但帕蒂回击说他本来就有责任给员工发工资。但丁和维吉尔都不同意这个观点，维吉尔是因为他没在给但丁打工，而但丁则是因为他本来就从来没正式招聘过帕蒂（不过他从来也没正式炒了她啦，所以……）。

再说了，但丁知道为什么帕蒂分明有一辈子都花不完的钱还死皮赖脸在Devil May Cry工作。

帕蒂暗恋维吉尔。

（而且她胆敢叫但丁流浪汉，他们两可长着同一张脸。）

但丁告诉她他知道这一点时，帕蒂吓坏了。当她把但丁惹恼的时候，他就会用这个秘密对付她。要是其他人知道帕蒂喜欢某个老得能当她老爸的人该多丢人啊？考虑到他们有多不相配，这份尴尬绝对会一路跟到她的坟墓里。

但是但丁明白那种心情，他的双胞胎兄弟很迷人。毕竟这也是他为他倾倒的原因之一。

而且有帕蒂在也不坏。首先，要是帕蒂来，他们总是有吃的摆在桌子上。

“我要点外卖了！有什么想吃的吗？”说曹操曹操到。

“披萨！”

“反对。”

“小坏蛋。”但丁嘶嘶威胁，帕蒂朝他吐出舌头，然后转向维吉尔。对一个身处暗恋中的人来说，她表现得很随意（但丁真的很想去问问诀窍但是他也不想认输）。

“有什么想吃的吗，维吉尔先生？”

“有推荐码？”

“我们有意大利餐馆的优惠券。”

“披萨是意大利菜！”

“不。”维吉尔和帕蒂一起说。但丁闷闷不乐地闭嘴了。

“有其他推荐吗？”

“今天很热，吃点冰激凌应该不赖。我知道街上有个味道很棒的小摊。”

“很好，”他的双胞胎哥哥停顿了一下，“我要白汁宽意面和草莓圣代。”

“草莓圣代？你的最爱？”

“确实。”

帕蒂咯咯笑起来，“你们确实是同卵双胞胎，嗯？你们最喜欢的口味都是一样的！”

维吉尔看起来很迷惑，见鬼。操。操！“但丁小时候喜欢蓝莓冰激凌，他从来不喜欢草莓。”

但丁可以看见帕蒂双眼的闪光，她绝对会用这个对付他。

 

 

 

 

 “‘但丁碰上和他双胞胎相关事情的时候就是个可怜虫’列表又添一笔。”

“他吃他哥哥最爱的口味来纪念他？？居然有点古怪的浪漫？？？”

“我再也不想听到双胞胎和浪漫出现在同一个句子了。”

“我不知道你们知不知道，但是这里叫Devil May Cry的原因是维吉尔掉进了地狱。”

“我靠。”

“太浪漫了！！！”

但丁咆哮着，他要把所有人都赶出去！

 

 

 

维吉尔心情没有好到想和其他成员混成一团时，他就会一个人呆在自己的房间。但是自从那个房间变成了一团乱，地点就改成了淡定的房间。他现在已经舒舒服服地躺进了但丁的床，读着一本题为“阿斯泰坦与世界之眼起源”的书，是他们在那次工作后在维格利德买的纪念品。书的内容是一个神祇将他的神力封存进两块石头里，并把他们交给了人类，这个神话故事在之后成为了维格利德信仰的基石。维吉尔很为这个传说着迷，他甚至为了得到这本书移开了几座神山。

（开玩笑啦。他只是从城市图书馆旁边的书店里买了这本书，但是那之前维吉尔为了它去威胁图书管理员的场景让他捧腹不已。）

“这么快就结束了，其他人呢？”

“人性是个弱点，力量才是一切。”

“他们取笑你了？”维吉尔笑话他，但丁翻了个白眼，把自己摔在床上，变成了一个毯子卷。

维吉尔对弟弟的胡闹叹了口气，他合上书，翻身靠近但丁，让他的弟弟吓了一跳。“你最近有点奇怪。”他说。

但丁因为他的责怪而僵硬。冷静，但丁。维吉尔不可能直到，他一直很小心，现在表现得自然点。“我才没有。”捏尖的声调不太自然。

“你还是没准备好吗？”

但丁在毯子里缩得更深，“嗯。”

维吉尔露出了淡淡的微笑，他躺在但丁身边，小了心地举起毯子裹成的茧，直到他们面对面，然后将他们的额头贴在一起。

“对不起，维吉。”但丁闭上眼睛，沉浸在维吉尔的气味中。

“没关系，”他回答，“不管你遇到的是什么问题，我确定都没有你想的那么糟。”

“我可不敢说。”

“没什么比把自己一分为二来逃避问题更糟。”

但丁放声大笑。

 

 

 

但丁想要感谢不论天上哪位负责这事的神。

他在床上独自醒来，因为独自躺了太久而发冷。这让他担忧起来，但很快就被维吉尔煮饭的身影一扫而空。这个男人被困在地狱几十年，但仍然学什么都很快上手，对阎魔刀的熟练运用显然也提高了他用厨刀的技术。

“你仍然喜欢吃华夫饼吗？”

不比你更喜欢。但丁偷偷想，转而说，“当然了。”弹了弹舌头。

维吉尔哼着歌（什么鬼？？但丁掐了自己一下，确定自己不是在做梦。）维吉尔把好几个华夫饼摞成一堆，然后倒了一勺冰激凌上去。“华夫饼加草莓冰激凌。听说是你的最爱。”

但丁想跳出窗户然后逃到天涯海角。“别这样，现在打架太早了。”

“我并不想羞辱你，弟弟。改变口味是可以接受的。”

“怎么，以此证明你的口味更优越？”

“我可没这么说。”

“混球。”但丁窃笑，维吉尔也笑起来。他们两个安静地进食，但丁狼吞虎咽，他的华夫饼太好吃了，让他想哭。他愿意再遭一遍所有的罪来维持他们现在有的平静。要是孟德斯是负责这个的，他甚至愿意去崇拜他。

（然后再杀掉他，当然。就是这家伙让他的哥哥和他分离。）

 

 

 

“要是你以为自己很隐秘，那就太可笑了。”

但丁差点被维吉尔吓死，死因是华夫饼可不有趣，尤其当你是个恶魔猎人的时候。

但是，靠，见鬼的。但丁的精神都在冒汗。他又在盯着维吉尔看了，是不是？他根本不是故意的！（但是不盯着美丽的事物看真的好难。）

“什么，我不够格看你吗？”

“正好相反，但丁，你可以看，”维吉尔坏笑，“你甚至可以碰。”

但丁吞咽。“你在说什么？”见鬼，他又在捏着嗓子说话了。

“ 有欲望而无行动者滋生瘟疫。 ”

“我听不懂莎士比亚。”

“这是布雷克，”维吉尔走近但丁，他坐在但丁面前的桌子上，靠近但丁的脸。

“我的意思是，亲爱的弟弟，”维吉尔抚摸过但丁的嘴唇，“如果你什么都不做就什么都不会发生。”

呃，他被发现了，是不是？

 

 

 

但丁盯着他的天花板。

苍白，且有些恶心，他从来没注意过自己的天花板，那是口香糖还是什么？怎么沾到那里的？

“不知该说什么了，弟弟？”

但丁翻身，他的双胞胎兄弟躺在旁边。维吉尔通常整齐的头发被弄乱了，白色的床单纠缠在他的躯体上，像是件托加长袍。透过窗帘的星光让维吉尔看起来在发光。但丁只需要在他的哥哥背上想象一对翅膀就能知道人们所说的天使是什么样子。

 _ _美丽__ ，他想，然后是  _ _确实__ 。

但丁靠近维吉尔，埋进维吉尔的颈窝。“是啊。”

维吉尔微笑，他将但丁搂紧，让他的温度漫过但丁的身体。他喜欢这姿势，没用一会儿就在他哥哥的怀抱中放松下来。他们的心脏一同跳动，将他们哄入梦乡。

他们又沉默了一会儿。维吉尔玩着但丁的头发，他哼着遥远的安眠曲，那时生活是那么轻松。但丁打了个呵欠，他的眼皮变重，维吉尔的声音比任何人的都更能安抚他。“我好爱你。”他嘟囔。

“我也爱你。”维吉尔轻声回答。

“你技术好棒，”但丁满足地咕哝，“难怪会有尼禄。”

维吉尔难以置信地盯着他。

“好吧，在床上说不太合适。”

“有点眼力，但丁。”

“忘记把它丢在那里了。”但丁开了个玩笑，“但是说真的，维吉尔。没有你我真是一团糟。”

“我发现了。”

“你呢？”

但丁允许自己变得脆弱，有一部分的他轻声低语告诉他这是个坏主意，毕竟，就是他的哥哥让他孤身一人。就是他的哥哥拒绝了他的手。就是他的哥哥伤害了他。

但是维吉尔看着他，看着他就像但丁是他世界的中心。他轻柔地捧着但丁的脸颊，吻上了他。

正像维吉尔会做的，行多过言。尽管如此，但丁还是明白了他的心。

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：
> 
> 你们问维吉尔的卧室发生了什么？不知道你们在讲什么！
> 
> 按你胃，彩蛋：
> 
>  
> 
> “尼禄，我要讲讲恶魔的风俗。”
> 
> “我不会叫但丁‘妈’的，通知你一下。”
> 
> “啊，看来你已经明白我和但丁的关系了。”
> 
> “我认为所有有足够脑细胞的人都知道你们两之间有点什么。那种持续的痴迷？那些眼交？？见鬼的当然了，大侦探。”


End file.
